The Black Secret
by Luna Greengrass
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Lily escondía un secreto de todos ... excepto su hermano gemelo. Animago, Quidditch, rivalidades y descubrimientos de todo incluido en esta respuesta al desafío Severitus '


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece. Son de la fabulosa JK Rowling. Y la historia original se titula 'The Black Secret' y pertenece a Awahili que me dio permiso de traducir.

"De toda la absurda... MUCHACHO!"  
>La voz de Vernon hizo eco en todo el hogar. Harry tragó saliva, preguntándose qué había o no había hecho esta vez. Él salió de su pequeña habitación y bajó por las escaleras. Tío Vernon había llegado de un asalto a través de la puerta hace sólo unos segundos, y estaba esperando en la parte inferior de las gradas.<p>

"¿Sí tío Vernon?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar ese tono conmigo?!" Le dio una palmada a la cara de Harry "La Señora Figg está lejos, por lo que estarás en nuestra compañía en el campamento." Dudley había entrado y oído el final de la conversación.

"¡Pero papá! ¡Él no puedo venir!" Petunia se acercó por detrás a su hijo, aunque era difícil de detectar. Había crecido y ahora era casi tan alto como su padre; y casi tan ancho.

"¿En serio Vernon, traer al chico?"

"Debo cariño. No voy a dejarlo aquí solo. No hay forma de saber que irá a hacer, o que él pueda invitar a otros. Además, necesitamos a alguien que arme las carpas de todos modos." Él resopló como diciendo "no discutas", y empujó a Harry a un lado mientras subía las escaleras.

El viaje a los campamentos fue largo, lleno de empujes y la insistencia de Dudley. Trató de ignorar al mocoso, pero le resultaba imposible, ya que su primo encontró moretones que su tío ya había infligido y les empujó más.

El sitio ya estaba lleno de empresa, hombres y sus familias, y como ellos estacionados, tío Vernon agarró el brazo de Harry violentamente.

"Ahora sé que no se puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas bicho raro cuando estás lejos de esa escuela tuya, por lo que si sucede algo, no voy a dudar en decir a... alguien." Se puso nervioso ante la idea de contactar a esos monstros, pero era una amenaza válida. "¡Ahora instala nuestras carpas, y ser rápido al respecto!" Salió del coche y se unió a su esposa e hijo, que ya estaban mezclándose, jactándose de los logros de Dudley en la escuela el año pasado.

Harry suspiró y arrastró las cargas de la parte trasera del coche. No sabía nada acerca de la instalación de carpas, pero a nadie le importaba. Unas cuantas personas le ofrecieron ayuda, y él se los permitió, hasta que el tío Vernon llamó discretamente la atención del niño y le lanzó una mirada desagradable. Se dio cuenta de que sólo había dos tiendas de campaña, y sabía que Dudley no tenía intención de compartir. Con cuidado y rápidamente, se escondió algunos de los polos 'extra' en la maleza cercana, y cogió una manta grande del coche y lo arrojó con los polos.

Le llevó varias horas para levantar las dos carpas correctamente, recogió sus pocas cosas y la fina manta y caminó más en el bosque. Enterró los cuatro postes en la tierra y ato en las esquinas la sábana. Al menos no se mojara si llovía. Oró para que no hubiese animales en las inmediaciones del bosque buscando un snack esa noche. Él salió del bosque y se topó con un tío Vernon con la cara roja.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿ Tratando de huir eh?" Agarró a Harry por el hombro y lo sacó del follaje.

"En realidad, yo estaba haciendo mis necesidades por el bosque", mintió. Tío Vernon estaba demasiado preocupado con su nuevo invitado para prestarle atención a Harry. Su mano aligeró su apretón en el hombro, y Harry vio a alguien que debe haber sido jefe del tío Vernon caminando hacia ellos. Tenía un perro caliente en la mano y sonreía ampliamente.

"¿Cómo está usted, señor?" Extendió la mano, con el máximo en la cortesía para evitar la ira de Tío Vernon después.

"¿Dónde están sus padres?" -preguntó mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"Ellos murieron en un accidente de coche cuando era un bebé, Petunia y yo lo llevamos desde entonces."

"Oh, bueno, tengo que felicitarte por un trabajo bien hecho. Este muchacho es sin duda un perfecto caballero." Vernon sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry, más duro de lo que debe ser. Cuando el Sr. Whitley abandonó la escena, Vernon volvió hacia Harry.

"No dejes que todo lo que suba a la cabeza. Eres una sanguijuela bueno-para-nada, tienes la suerte de tener parientes que te cuiden." Empujó a Harry de vuelta hacia el coche. "Ve a deshacer las cosas y evitar hablar con nadie." Él miró al chico y luego se volvió a conversar con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Harry se ocupó con el desembalaje, cuidando evitar cualquier pensamiento de los últimos acontecimientos en el mundo mágico. Por supuesto, desempacar todo lo que los Dursley habían traído para un viaje de campamento de dos días le tomó cuatro horas más, y ya era oscuro cuando por fin terminó. Por supuesto, todo lo que obtuvo por sus problemas fue una patada al trasero por parte del Tío Vernon que lo envió tumbado al suelo.

"Ni siquiera pienses en tratar de escabullirte para meterte a la tienda. Dormirás aquí afuera que es donde perteneces" Él subió la cremallera de su tienda y Harry se dio la vuelta. Miró a la tienda de Dudley a tiempo para conseguir una bola de barro en la cara. La risa de Dudley llenó el bosque, Harry se limpió la cara y se acercó a la zona de cocinar. Encontró los restos de una bolsa de Lays y Weiner quemado en la parrilla. Él los devoró rápidamente, se dirigió a la alta carpa improvisada en el bosque. Con un poco de suerte, se despertaba antes de que los Dursley vinieran a buscarlo y enterarse de lo que había hecho. Se acurrucó bajo la cobertura, tiritando de frío en el suelo del bosque.

No había dormido bien desde su regreso al mundo muggle, y esta noche se perfila para ser peor todavía. Meros segundo después de cerrar los ojos, recuerdos vivos de la cara de Diggory y la maliciosa sonrisa de Voldemort llenaron su cabeza, burlándose de él, desafiándolo a conciliar el sueño, donde las pesadillas podían atormentar durante horas.


End file.
